buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Blue, Part Four
}} |coverA = Gilesmini04-00a.jpg |released = May 16, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Giles: Girl Blue |number = 4 |previous = Girl Blue, Part Three |next = Last issue in the series. |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Erika Alexander & Joss Whedon |penciller = Jon Lam |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Steve Morris Variant cover: Arielle Jovellanos & ComiCraft |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft’s Jimmy Betancourt |coverB = Gilesmini04-01a.jpg }} is the fourth and final issue of Giles: Girl Blue comic book miniseries. It was written by Erika Alexander and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Jon Lam. It was originally published on May 16, 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis Teen-aged Rupert Giles made his return to high school and in the process uncovered a demon underneath the school, and a very-attractive-yet-mysterious girl, Roux. As he prepares for the final showdown with the demon, Giles is troubled by revelations about Roux, and her extracurricular activities that aren't the most savory…"Buffy Season 11: Giles #4". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 2, 2018. Continuity *Giles wears the mirror necklace Vega gave him in Girl Blue, Part One. *Willow and Giles discuss the magical nature of his resurrection (What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two). *Roux reveals the circumstances of the deaths of Mr. Crowe and Ms. Wong, as they had been reported as disappeared since before Girl Blue, Part One. *Dawn uses her portal-making powers, which she gained in Own It, Part Five. *After the events of this story, Giles returns to San Francisco and tells Faith Lehane about his adventures (One Girl in All the World). Appearances Individuals *Lloyd Addison *Baldwin *Blue *Boake *Crowe *Rupert Giles *Willow Rosenberg (Only voice) *Roux *Seed *Dawn Summers (Only voice) *Truman *Vega *Wong Organizations and titles *Sheffield twins *Watcher *Webb Brothers *Wizard Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles **Living Legend Academy Charter High School **Vincent Thomas Bridge Weapons and objects *Stake Rituals and spells *"Electricae" *"Light the night" *Resurrection spell Death count *Mr. Crowe, killed by Roux (mentioned). *Ms. Wong, hanging herself (in flashbacks). *Seed, electrocuted by Roux. *Roux, sacrificed herself. Behind the scenes Collections *''Girl Blue'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve'' Pop culture references *Being able to see Russia from one's own porch is a reference to a Saturday Night Live spoof on vice president candidate Sarah Palin in 2008. *Seed quotes "remember November", a common reference to the date of Guy Fawkes Night. *A passerby compares Giles to actor Kurt Russell in the movie Tombstone (1993). Music A "mixtape" is provided throughout the story: #Claire Jones — "Glasgow Love Theme" #Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj — "Bang Bang" #Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. — "We Must Love Each Other" #Girl Blue — "Dreams" #Julie London — "The End of the World" #Dario Marianelli, Jack Liebeck, and Benjamin Wallfisch — "Awaken" #Mariah Carey — "Looking In" #Gregory Porter — "Painted on Canvas" #Bruno Mars and Cardi B — "Finesse" #Donny Hathaway and Roberta Flack — "For All We Know" #Libera, Robert Prizeman, and Ian Tilley — "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" #Chloe X Halle — "I Say So" Gallery Cover artwork Gilesmini04-00b.png|Steve Morris main cover Gilesmini04-01b.png|Arielle Jovellanos variant Preview Giles mini04-P1.jpg Giles mini04-P2.jpg Giles mini04-P3.jpg Giles mini04-P4.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eleven